Hand held cutting devices are known to those skilled in the art and take on a number of different forms as evidence by the accompanying "Prior Art Statement". It is desirable to have made available a cutting apparatus or finger knife that can be manipulated by one hand while another object, such as a plant, is held in the other hand. It would be more desirable to have a device for suitably cutting plant stem sat an angle, thereby leaving a predetermined stem length that allows the plant to be forced to penetrate into an unprepared body of foam plastic or the like. Further, it would be advantageous to have such a device that remained comfortably attached to one's hand as a plurality of plants are sequentially cut to proper length and inserted into the plastic base. Such a device should also be designed to avoid inflicting injury and cuts to the user.
A hand held cutting device that overcomes the above disadvantages while providing the recited advantages is the subject of this invention.